Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio)
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's Pinocchio created by Indominus Dragon. This movie is a prequel about how Mario first met Ash Ketchum, before he and Ash obtained Pikachu and went out on their first journey in the first episode of Pokémon. Plot Mario explains that he is going to tell a story of a wish coming true and how he first met Ash Ketchum. His story begins in the laboratory of a Pokémon professor named Professor Samuel Oak. Mario watches as Professor Oak finishes creating a Pokémon trainer whom he names Ash Ketchum. Before falling asleep, Professor Oak makes a wish on a star that Ash be a real Pokémon trainer. During the night, Rosalina and her Luma visit the laboratory and brings Ash to life, although he still remains with no Pokéballs. She informs him that if he proves himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, he will become a real Pokémon trainer, and assigns Mario to be his conscience. Professor Oak discovers that his wish has come true, and is filled with joy. However, on his way to the Pokémon Training Academy, Ash is led astray by King Dedede and his companion, Escargoon, who convince him to join Bowser's puppet show, despite Mario's objections. Ash becomes Bowser's star attraction as a marionette who can sing and dance without strings. However, when Ash wants to go home for the night, Bowser locks him in jail. Mario arrives to see Ash, and is unable to free him. Rosalina appears, and asks Ash why he was not at the Pokémon Training Academy. Mario urges Ash to tell the truth, but instead he starts telling lies, which causes his nose to grow longer and longer. Ash vows to be good from now on, and Rosalina returns his nose to its original form and sets him free, while warning him that this will be the last time she can help him. Meanwhile, across town, King Dedede and Escargoon meet Dr. Robitnik Eggman who promises to pay them money if they can find foolish little boys for him to take to Pleasure Island. Encountering Ash on his way home, they convince him that he needs to take a vacation there. On the way to Pleasure Island, he befriends Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival and Professor Oak's grandson. Without rules or authority to enforce their activity, Ash and the other boys along with Super Mario enemies soon engage in smoking tobacco, gambling, vandalism, and getting drunk, much to Mario's dismay. Later, while trying to get home, Mario discovers that the island hides a horrible curse: the boys brought to Pleasure Island are transformed into monkeys, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Hammer Bros, Sableye, and other enemies and sold into slave labor. Mario runs back to warn Ash, only to discover that Gary Oak has transformed into a monkey named Diddy Kong; once a flock of Spearow attacked, Ash manages to escape, only partially transformed. Upon returning home, Ash and Mario find the laboratory vacant. They soon get a letter from Rosalina, stating that Professor Oak had ventured out in search of Ash and rounded up his old friends Misty and Brock, but were swallowed by a giant sea dragon Pokémon named Gyarados, and are now living in his belly. Determined to rescue the professor and his friends, Ash jumps into the sea accompanied by Mario. They encountered various wild Pokémon along the way. Ash is soon swallowed by Gyarados as well, where he is reunited with Professor Oak, Misty, and Brock. Ash devises a scheme to make Gyarados sneeze, giving them a chance to escape. The scheme works, but the enraged Water-type Pokémon chases them, and smashes their raft. Ash, with help from Misty and Brock, pulls Professor Oak to safety in a cave before Gyarados crashes into it. They are all washed up on a beach on the other side. Professor Oak, Misty, Brock and Mario survive, but Ash lies motionless face down in a tide pool nearby. Back home, the group mourns him. Rosalina, however, decides that Ash has proven himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, that he is reborn as a real Pokémon trainer (his donkey ears and monkey tail also gone), and everyone celebrates. Mario steps outside to thank Rosalina, and is rewarded with a solid gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience and witnesses Ho-Oh flying across the sky over a rainbow. Cast * Ash Ketchum as Pinocchio * Mario as Jiminy Cricket * Professor Oak as Geppetto * Pikachu as Figaro * Goldeen as Cleo * King Dedede as Honest John * Escargoon as Gideon * Rosalina as The Blue Fairy * Bowser as Stromboli * Dr. Eggman as The Coachman * Gary Oak as Lampwick * Diddy Kong as Lampwick's donkey form * Misty and Brock as Extras * Gyarados as Monstro the Whale Movie Segment Transcripts # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 1 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 2 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 3 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 4 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 5 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 6 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 7 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 8 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 9 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 10 # Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 11 (Final) Trivia * This movie takes place before the events of Pokémon, I Choose You!, the first episode of Pokémon. Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films Category:Prequel films